


Family Dinner

by charlotte123456789



Series: The Voldemob [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Harry just finds it all amusing, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet the Parent's Officially Dinner, Severus is not approving, Tom is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Finally the dreaded family dinner, will Tom survive the 'official' meeting with Harry's parents?





	Family Dinner

Nothing in Tom’s previous history could have ever prepared him for this moment.

This was his big shot, his one chance. He could not mess it up now, he would die trying if he had too and it looked like it may end up that way.

So there he stood, holding onto tightly the trifle, standing beside Harry as they waited to be let in for the _family dinner_.

\------

Harry stood beside Tom trying desperately not to laugh. He had hidden away in their bedroom earlier as Tom was on a warpath to perfect the desert they were bringing to Sev and Luc’s dinner. All week he had been like this, ever since Draco had casually dropped into the conversation that they were invited over. Harry had of course already known but had been avoiding telling Tom for this exact reason, but no, Draco had to go and ruin his brilliant plan to only let Tom know an hour before they were due, and he had now been stuck with the panicking _all week!_

 

Harry had tried his best to reassure Tom that noting would go wrong and that Sev and Luc were only really wanting to know that he was happy and to possibly get to know him a bit better when not _at work_. But he wouldn’t hear it and it was driving him crazy. Harry was very much tempted to just leave Tom at the dinner all alone and he could finally get some peace and quiet.

 

But he was much to good of a boyfriend to do that so here he was standing beside his nervous wreck of a partner clinging onto the trifle for dear life. Harry just hoped that he didn’t crack the bowl, it had been a gift from Hermione.

\------

The door opened and Tom was met with just Severus, Tom hoped that the face he was pulling could be interpreted in some way as a smile as he held out the trifle, “This is for desert as I believed it would be impolite to turn up empty handed.” His hands weren’t shaking which was good and once Severus took it there was no chance of him dropping it and embarrassing Harry. One problem now solved, just the rest of the evening now to get through.

Once in the house, now free of trifle, Severus told them that dinner would be in five minutes so if they wanted to both take seats at the table and he would join them in a minute.

Shockingly for Tom, no questions were asked other than what he wanted to drink, and the evening progressed just as well. Small talk was made before conversation turned more towards other subjects such as hobbies and the likes. Dinner, a roast, was served beautifully with all the trimmings. They all just had a generally nice evening, even Draco was able to speak to him for more than 3 seconds without saying something stupid which was a shock in itself.

But Tom realised it had all been a ruse to get him feeling comfortable before they could destroy him.

Harry went out to serve the desert stating that seeing as they had brought it then he should sort it out and Lucius had promptly sent Draco out to help him with it. That left him alone with Severus and Lucius who were now fully focused on him.

Tom did all he could not to squirm in his seat, it would be terribly unbecoming of a mob boss even if he did feel like they could tear him apart.

He was surprised when Lucius spoke first, “You seem to be in a relationship with _our son_. We just want to make it _very clear_ that if you are to hurt him at all. There _will_ be consequences.”

Severus continued as Tom tried to look like he wasn’t terrified.

“Harry has went through a lot in his life. Now Lucius and I wish him to be happy. At this current moment you are important in his life and ensuring that he is still happy. If at any time you hurt him, you make him cry, you try to tell him how he should live his life, or you do _anything_ that harms his happiness. You may be my boss but I have been in this _business_ making many connections all my life, I am owed many debts that others would be happy to finally repay.”

Tom nodded. “If I ever hurt Harry or try to control him like that I hope you would do that.”

Severus smiled and leaned backwards in his seat whereas Lucius frowned momentarily before saying, “I hope that when Harry talks to you, _you listen,_ because you may not wish to hurt him but he doesn’t always say what he wants, nor needs so you need to sometimes say that its okay for him to relax and do nothing even when he’s insistent that he must finish something. You need to _be there_ for him. Because if you aren’t then the Malfoy’s are a very old family with very old _friends_ who will _always_ aid me in my endeavours.”

 

Tom didn’t know what to say so he just nodded again hoping that this would be over soon, luckily Harry and Draco just clattered into he room nearly dropping all the dishes they were carrying. It made Tom smile fondly bas he quickly stood up to take some of the bowls before they ended up on the floor.

The rest of dinner went perfectly, no big issues cropped up and his desert was praised many times before they were finally saying goodbye and departing back to their flat.

Once Tom had opened the door to let them in he grasped Harry’s hand just before he could wander in get changed. “Harry, you know I love you don’t you. Because I really do.”

 

He watched as Harry smiled brightly and pulled him towards him their hands still grasped, “Of course I know that Tom. And I love you too even if you are an idiot sometimes. Now don’t let Severus and Lucius scare you off now you’ve got through the worst, okay? I like you too much to let them do anything. They’re all bark, no bite.”

Harry ended his sentence by kissing Tom lightly before pulling away, “Okay? Now I’m going to get changed then I want to cuddle on the sofa and watch Bake Off.”

 

Tom smiled as he watched Harry amble to their room. How he had managed to end up with him he didn’t know but what he did know was that he loved him and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

 

 

\--------BONUS-------

Severus sneered at the door where Harry and Tom had just left, “Lucius, he is not good enough for Harry. Why did we let him walk away? He must go.”

Lucius chucked softly into Severus shoulder as he hugged him from behind, “That would make Harry upset Sev, and we don’t want Harry to be upset now do we. Anyway, Tom isn’t that bad was he, or you wouldn’t work for him.

“Yes, but that was before he started dating my son! I thought he was decent before that but now I know he is just not good enough for Harry!”

“Nobody will ever match your standards Sev, just wait until Draco brings someone home and you’ll be doing the exact same thing. It wouldn’t matter if they were the Queen of England let alone someone else. Nobody is ever going to be good enough in your eyes for either of them.”

“Well…. I still don’t have to like it.”

Lucius just laughed as he pulled his husband away from the hallway and into the living room. There were better things for them to be talking about than his childrens’ love lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/dislike? Anything you want to see in the series?


End file.
